


Remote

by Phi_JiJi



Series: A.C.E PWP Series [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Panties, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Truth or Dare, Vibrators, school sex, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Junhee cursed himself for picking dare on Saturdays party, because now he had to deal with the consequences
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: A.C.E PWP Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Remote

It could've been a normal monday morning, if _it_ woulnd't have happened on saturday night.

Junhee's class had the oh so brilliant idea to throw some kind of party, and of course everyone was invited. Loads of studens, even more alcohol, nothing different than all the other times, right?

A few people, including Junhee, were sitting around an empty bottle, watching it spin. When it stopped at stopped pointing at the latter the girls in the round squealed, they had already planned something if he should pick dare. And they knew he would because he always did the third time the bottle landed on him.

"Dare" he said, quite relaxed as they mostly didn't come up with something too stupid.  
"I dare you to wear panties in school on monday" the girl said with an evil grin on her face.  
Junhee furrowed his eyebrowns, but agreed nontheless since no one would see them anyway.  
"And I'll choose them" the girl then continues, the others around her giggling like crazy. Junhee only nodded and then continued the game.

Now it was that said Monday morning, the girl brought him the little packet with the panty and told him not to open it before Monday morning and so he didn't.

When he was getting ready he took out the small piece of clothing and put it on without further notice, not bothering to inspect in any further.  
He walked into school and nearly everyone greeted him, he returned the greetings, passing by all of the students, when a girl called for him.

He remembered the voice and turned around to see the 'panty-girl' (yes he is now calling her that, he can't remeber her name and also doesn't want to) "are you wearing it?", she asked and Junhee nodded. "Show me" she requested, so he quickly pushed down the side of his pants so she could see it.

"Great" she grinned "we'll see us in class" she continued before walking away.

From not too far away the whole scene was watched by no other than Kim Byeongkwan, who had layed an eye on Junhee for quite a while now and from that he ended up crushing on the older. But both of them had reputations to hold and he himself didn't out himself yet and he also wasn't sure if Junhee was straight or not. Therefore he could only watch from afar, at least now.

"Are you coming?", Sehyoon, the vice of the dance club asked the smaller boy and asked boy nodded, following him and the rest of his dance team.

Junhee was sitting in his first class, following the teacher as always when he felt something weird. He first thought that it might be his phone vibrating, but it was definetly the wrong spot for it to be his phone.

Slightly paniced he looked up and looked over to panty-girl who was grinnen at him.

 _What the fuck_ \- he though as the vibration suddenly got stronger, so he once again looked over to the girl and saw, that she was holding a small remote in her hand.

'There's a vibrator in these fucking panties?' he mouthed at her and she nodded grinning.

_I should've known that there was more to this... There was no way I can make it through the day without someone noticing..._

He thought about simply going home earlier, but something in his head told him that that would have an even worse outcome than trying to survive the day like that.

The vibrating stopped and Junhee let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding and he just hoped that the girl would have mercy on him.

The next few lessons were nice and peaceful, maily because panty-girl wasn't there and the romote didn't seem to reach that far. But as soon as Junhee sat down in the cafeteria for lunch with his friends he saw the girl sitting dangerously close to his table, smiling at him as if nothing was out of order.

"Hey Junhee, are you okay? You seem so nervous" Yuchan asked with a concerned look on his face.  
"Y-yeah" he chocked out when that stupid thing began to vibrate again, stronger than before, making him feel strage.  
He purposfully leaned back more so that the vibrator wouldn't touch the metal bench they were sitting on, so the others wouldn't notice, or at least not that much as he was already blushing quite a bit and he would lie to himself if he would say that it doesn't turn him on somehow.

Only a few tables across from him Byeongkwan was pretty much staring at him, not exactly knowing what going on, but he could guess some of it by just observing Junhee good enough and therefore he also noticed the buldge in his pants that he was trying to cover by laying one of his hands infront of it.

Junhee put his hand in front of his mouth when a moan was nearly escaping his throat when the vibrator was once again stronger. Not only did this cause him to blush even harder and to get all of his friends attention, asking him if he really was okay and he wanted to go see the nurse, but also Byeongkwan was turned on by the squirming boy, enough for him to grow a boner.  
"Fuck" he whispered under his breath while he tried to get his eyes off of the other boy.

He saw, how the boy huridly got up and left the cafeteria, his face completly flushed red and every step was conected to a shiver.  
Without much thinking Byeongkwan decided to follow hi, already having something in mind to _help_ him.

He quickly caught up to him and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him along before he could even say anything.  
"Byeongkwan" he said in a whimper. Of course they knew each other's name as both of them were well known students.

"Come with me, I'll help you" Byeongkwan quickly said, while going towards the bathroom.  
Junhee of course noticed where they were heading and tried to stop the younger "wait, I can- I can do it myself" he said, stopping his steps which caused the vibrator to press a less pleasent part of his body, forcing out a moan out of his mouth and making his legs weak.  
"You can't even walk by yourself, what if someone would see you like this?" Byeongkwan asked, dragging him forwards again and entering the bathroom and quickly entering one of the stalls.

"What are you-" Junhee wanted to ask, but before he could end it Byeongkwan began to open the male's pants, dropping down to his knees.  
"You're wearing panties?", the younger asked in surprised while looking at the throbbing member under the dark red cloth, already leaking some precum.  
"It's a long story" Junhee huffed, trying to hide himself with his shirt, but Byeongkwan just shoved it up again.  
"Tell me" the boy said, while slowly raising his slender hands to Junhees thighs.  
"To keep it short: we played truth or dare on a party, this was my dare and aparantly they put a vibrator in it" Junhee quickly said, Byeongkwan's hands leaving a hot feeling from where they were laying.

One of Byeongkwan's hands then pulled at the lace of the panty, pulling it down, so the head of Junhee's cock was visible.  
"That must be quite a strong vibrator to get you that pent up" Byeongkwan grinned, _or he's just not used to it~_

Junhee wanted to respond something, but not a single word left his mouth as Byeongkwan put his thumb on top of his slit, smearing around the precum.  
A short whine came from Junhee, making Byeongkwan grin and making him want to test waters.  
His other hand, that was still free, slowly wandered between Junhee's legs, carefully lifting it and pressing against the bottom side of the panties and therefore also pressing the vibrator more against Junhee's already sensitive cock, making him jump.

"Byeongkwan" Junhee moaned out, trying to escape from the weird feeling.  
"What is it?", the younger asked, looking up to Junhee.  
"Ple-please make it stop" the latter begged, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Byeongkwan smiled at the other before tugging down the panty completly and therefore also removing the vibrator from Junhee's twitching member, but instead he wrapped his hands around it, putting pressure onto it, once again making Junhee moan.  
"Byeongkwan... we're in school" Junhee reminded the younger, but he only shrugged with a grin as he started to move his hands along the member.

Junhee screwed his eyes shut and tried his best to stay as silent as possible while Byeongkwan kept jerking him off. But due to his closed eyes he didn't notice when one of Byeongkwan's hands left his cock and instead grabbed the panties, quickly removing the vibrator as he already had a plan on how to use that a well.  
He put the hand where it was before, only with the difference that he was holding the vibrator with it and therefore pressed against Junhee, making him moan out load and quickly slapping his hands over his mouth to muffle the sound.

"How does it feel?", Byeongkwan asked with a smirk on his face.  
"I don't know... weird..." Junhee whined, so Byeongkwan pressed it against him again, getting another moan.  
"Sounds like you're enjoying it. And looks like it as well" he grinned while examining the reaction of the other's body.  
"It's too much there" Junhee then managed to say, trying to loosen the hand of Byeongkwan in which he was holding the device.  
"Want it somewhere else then?", Byeongkwan wanted to know, but he didn't get an answer. But since it also wasn't a no, the boy took away the hand from the cock and instead wandered to the backside of Junhee's body, slowly letting in go along his spine, making him squirm under his hold, gripping onto Byeongkwan's shoulders.

"Your body reacts so well~" Byeongkwan praised, getting up onto his feet again, his hands not changing their place though.  
The younger examined the face of Junhee. Some tears already made their way down his reddend cheeks, his eyes were still shut and he was biting his lips so much that they could end up bleeding any second.  
"Look at me" he demanded in a strict tone.  
Junhee carefully opened his eyes and looked down, making eyecontact with Byeongkwan for a split second, before Byeongkwan connected their lips and he closed his eyes again.

The kiss was nothing near innocent to begin with, it was open-mouthed, hot and needy, mirroring both of their lust.  
Byeongkwan continued to pump Junhee again, causing him to moan into his mouth and jerking upwards into the boys hands.

"You as well" Junhee murmured between the kiss, surprising Byeongkwan as he didn't notice how big his boner already got, only by touching and kissing the other.  
Junhee made use of his hands, which he had hanging down next to him most of the time and quickly undone the other's pants, pushing them down along with the boxershorts he was wearing.  
He pulled Byeongkwan closer and grabbed both of their dicks and started to pump them together, now being the one to make the other moan under his touch.

Byeongkwan let go of Junhee's dick and instead but that hand on his butt now, pulling the cheek a bit to the side before slapping and squeezing it.  
The other hand that was still holding the vibrator was soon finding his way between the cheeks and to his rim, making Junhee's body tense up.

"Relax" Byeongkwan told him before kissing him again to take away his attention from his butt and it worked pretty well, so Byeongkwan was able to insert one of his fingers into his hole without much notice of the older. Therefore he added a second finger, but this time Junhee noticed it, but the reaction wasn't like Byeongkwan expected: that he would once again tense up and try to get away from it, intead he pushed down onto them and squeezed their cocks with his hands, muffleing his moans with the kiss.

Byeongkwan smiled at that and began to strech him with those two fingers, spreading them and pushing them in to his knuckles.  
When he pulled them out again, Junhee complained with a whine, looking at Byeongkwan with puppy eyes.  
"Patience~" Byeongkwan teased and gave him a small peck on his lips.  
"There's no time for patience, the next class is about to start" Junhee protested.  
"Then you'll be a little late" Byeongkwan said with a grin.  
"You know I can't-" the other once again wanted to say but was interrupted by his own moan as Byeongkwan put the vibrator in his butt without any warning.

"Oh my god" Junhee exclaimed at the weird feeling.  
"You can call me by my name" Byeongkwan joked, but only got a dirtly look from Junhee.  
Luckily he quickly got used to the feeling and it became rather enjoyable, but soon enough Byeongkwans fingers followed and pushed into his hole again, causing the vibrator to get deeper into Junhee, making him shudder so much that he leaned against the wall to keep himself up.

"Fuck" he said under his breath.  
"Now tell me, will you be patient or do you want to go back to class like that?", Byeongkwan asked him.  
"Pati- I'll be patient" Junhee quickly agreed, grabbing onto Byeongkwan's shirt with one hand to have more grip to stay on his feet, his other hand was still wrapped around their members.  
"Good" the younger grinned and added another finger, moving around the vibrator more precisely and quickly found what he was looking for when Junhee moaned in a way higher pitch then before.

"Turn around, put your hands on the wall" Byeongkwan the demanded and Junhee did as best and fast as possible, Byeongkwan grabbing his waist so he could stand properly without the wall that kept him up.

"So beautiful" Byeongkwan whispered, kneeling down behind him and looking at the throbbing hole, pulling the cheeks to the sides so he could have a better look.  
"Wait, what are you doing?", Junhee asked when he felt Byeongkwan's breath at his hole.  
"This" the other answered as he stuck out his tongue and buried his face into Junhee's ass, making his gasp.

Byeongkwan took his time with eating out the boy in front of him, pressing against the vibrator every now and then, always against Junhee's prostate.

He kept going with that until Junhee didn't stop whining for more, so he stood up behind him again and aligned his member with Junhee's hole and slowly pressed into him, but Junhee kept on begging him to go faster so he bottomed out with one strong thrust,now his cock and the vibrator pressing against his prostate.

"Go on" Junhee murmured, biting down on his arm to not be too loud.  
Byeongkwan did as asked and began thrusting into the other and soon the bathroom was filled with the sound of skin slapping together, Junhee's surpressed moans and Byeongkwan's low grunts.

"Byeongkwan...I'm... I'm gonna" Junhee tried to say but was interupted multiple times by his own moans so he could only hope that the message came through before he orgasmned onto the wall, shuddering by the sensation running through his body, clenching around Byeongkwan.

"Ah, fuck" Byeongkwan said as he quickly pulled out and came all over the other's buttcheeks and thighs.

Junhee kneeled down on the ground as he couldn't hold himself up anymore, as the vibrator was still constatly pressing against his prostate, which was already overly sensitive.  
He was whining under his breath, trying to stabalize his breathing but it didn't went as well as he hoped it would.  
Byeongkwan of course noticed and make quick work of removing the divice out of Junhee before grabbing toilet paper and wiping off as much as possible and then helping him to get clothed again.  
He then also put on his own clothes as well and cleaned up the mess that Junhee made on the wall.

Junhee turned around and smiled at him. "Thank you" he said, as if Byeongkwan just helped him at the easiest task ever.  
"Anytime" Byeongkwan said in response, a sly grin on his face.  
"Maybe we could repeat this somewhere more private" Junhee then said, smirking while putting Byeongkwan's tie into order.  
"I'd love that" he responded, cupping his face with his hands "but first I'll make sure to get the remote of that thing" he continued, looking at the still buzzing vibrator.  
"You can probably get it from her after school, she'll pretty much do anything for you" Junhee laughed.

"Then I'll see you tonight at my house? I'm alone the whole week" Byeongkwan grinned.  
"Count me in" Junhee told him, before unlocking and exiting the stall together with the younger.  
"I'll be there at six, I know where you live anyway" he then said when they were standing in the hallway.  
"I'll be waiting for you" the younger told him with a smile before giving him a small peck before going to his class that had already started ten minutes ago, leaving Junhee alone with thought filled of him while going to his class all smiley and giggly


End file.
